Stranger in a Bar
by gretaxcatchlove
Summary: It's the Summer before 7th year. Amelia's been in a down mood. A Muggle bar in central London sounds delightful.
1. Stranger in a Bar

It was smoky. The lights were dim. Amelia squinted her eyes at the bartender who was serving another customer. His dark eyes fell upon Amelia seconds later. A warm smile graced his lips.

Amelia raised her brow and tried hard not to scoff. Bartenders weren't always friendly people. She was just in shock. He leaned on his elbows, coming down to eye level with her.

"What's your name?" He was American, she noted.

She managed to get a few words out. It was odd to speak. She hadn't said a peep in a few days. It was like her mouth had been sewn shut. "Vodka and cranberry juice. I'll take that."

His question was ignored and the guy didn't seem phased. He worked up what she'd asked for, "I'm Luke." Her brows raised again and she nodded with an unimpressed expression. "Any reason why you're here?"

"Boy, you sure do talk a lot."

"You don't." He retorted. "What's eating at you? Your eyes tell all. Green eyes should tell happy stories, not sad ones."

This time she didn't hold her scoff back. Amelia sipped through the straw. Too much juice. "Are you running low on vodka?"

"You're cute."

"You are an arse." She sighed, crossing her arms. She gave in. "What is it you'd like to know?"

Luke grinned. He'd gotten through to her. "What's wrong?"

"That's really vague."

"Still a question."

"Life sucks, Luke." She gnawed on the pink bendy straw. Amelia laughed in her head, laughing at the green umbrella that decorated her drink.

Luke mocked her, "That's vague."

He only made her giggle, "My name's Amelia and I've got more problems than you can count on your fingers and toes times four."

"You're not happy. You're just not a happy person." He pointed out the obvious, though it wasn't a regularly stated fact like it should have been.

"I'm not." She finished off the drink.

"But you'll make it through whatever it is." The stranger's hope for her own fate was unnerving. She bit at her lip.

Another man walked behind the counter, patting Luke on the back. "And that's my cue." He nodded his head towards Amelia, smirk on his lips. "Oh, and don't serve her any alcohol. She's underage."

Amelia shook her head, laughing to herself.


	2. Round Two

Why was she back here, the same pub where the bartenders knew her age? It was the atmosphere, she decided. She liked the darkness and the smoke from the old men with their cigars.

Amelia even enjoyed the Muggle songs that played on the jukebox. A familiar face worked behind the counter and she sat in front of him.

He didn't look up until she cleared her throat. A smirk ghosted over his lips. "Back for more cranberry juice? I didn't know we had the best in town."

Her eyes rolled, but she went on, "Cranberry juice sounds lovely." He poured her a small glass.

"Come back for the company or the juice?"

"I just really like juice and the smell of stale smoke."

"Want a cigar?"

"Are you being serious?"

"No." He cracked a large grin, palms flat on the bar.

"How old are you even?"

"Not old enough to be selling alcohol, but let's keep that between us."

Amelia laughed, covering her mouth with her hand, "You're kidding."

He shook his head no.

"So… Luke, what's a guy like you doing in London? That accent, it's American, isn't it?"

"You remembered my name, Amelia."

She pushed herself off the bar stool and strolled towards the jukebox. He followed her, leaning on the machine as she shuffled through the songs. "Just moved here from the States, yeah."

Amelia nodded, tiny smile on her lips when she found the album she'd been looking for. "The Doors" by, well, The Doors. It was their release album and the only Muggle record she owned. She selected her favorite upbeat song and it blasted through the speakers.

"The states, huh? That's… nice. Really, cool actually." She swayed her hips lightly to the music, mouthing the lyrics to herself until her favorite line came up, "Come on, baby! Light my life!"

Lucas laughed in response, taking her hand and twirling her around once. "You weren't smiling the last time you came in here."

She stopped, breathing heavily from her previous movements, "I'm just searching for my happiness. Might as well flash a grin if that'll help."

"You've got a good head on your shoulders."

She picked up a piece of hair, "I think that's just my shampoo."

This time his head fell to the side, wondering why in the hell a girl like this was coming into a dirty Pub.

The sound of the clock striking the new hour made Amelia jumped. "Merl— Golly, that's my cue."

"Will I see you again?"

Not likely, she wanted to say. But for some reason she couldn't find those words to speak. "Maybe." And she dashed out of the Pub. That was probably the last time she'd get to see him, her new friend. "Fucking Muggles." She sighed, clenching her fists. Why did they have to be so lovely?


End file.
